Duchy we wnykach
by millionsofcoins
Summary: Powlekł się za nią do jej sypialni. Kiedy zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi miała wyraz twarzy tak samo przesycony pożądaniem, co triumfem. Od jakiego czasu miotali się w zasadzce własnych pragnień? Które z nich tak naprawdę sprawiło, że sidła w końcu się zatrzasnęły? Pomyślał, że mógł tu nie przychodzić. Sam wsadził nogę w te przeklęte kleszcze, mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.


Po wszystkim wrócił do siebie. Uciekł. Poczekał na zmierzch i wtedy prześlizgnął się przez Górne Miasto. Nie chciał widzieć nikogo, nawet anonimowych mieszkańców, których zwykle pokornie ignorował. Zachodzące słońce rzucało na blade mury chłodny odcień ognia. Zakradło się także do jego mieszkania. Gdy był już w środku, widział dobijające z okien długie ostrza ostatnich promieni dnia. Ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym sypiał. Tam nigdy nie było słońca.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, jakby w holu czaili się jacyś intruzi. Oparł otwarte dłonie o wysłużone drewno i spojrzał na zaschnięte ślady krwi oblepiające jego dłonie. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Nie brzydziła go ludzka krew. W ostatnich latach był to widok raczej codzienny. Poruszyło go za to wspomnienie o źródle pokrywających go nieczystości.

Wściekły zaczął zrywać z siebie sztywną, poplamioną zbroję. Ściągnął rękawice, napierśnik, zrzucił z siebie wszystkie ochraniacze i cisnął odruchowo w najbliższy kąt. Z uczuciem porażki otworzył zatrzaśnięte wcześniej drzwi i szybkim krokiem skierował się do pomieszczenia obok. Nie trzeba było być znawcą, żeby zgadnąć, że miało za sobą lepsze dni. Przed tym, jak rezydencja zaczęła zamieniać się w ruinę, pokój ten był pokryty jasną, złoconą kaflą sprowadzoną ze Stwórca-wie-skąd. Na środku stała zgrabna, podniszczona wanna, zaś w rogu stał mały, przenośny piecyk – krzyk mody orlezjańskich dworków. Nie rozpalał go, chociaż woda, którą naniósł do wanny nie należała do najcieplejszej.

Zaczął ściągać z siebie resztę ubrań. Strupy krwi pękały, kiedy próbował odkleić mokry materiał od świeżych ran. Zanurzył swoje obumarłe ciało w chłodnej wodzie. Syknął, ale bardziej z bólu, niż z braku odpowiednich warunków na kąpiel. Skulił się i na kilka chwil zanurkował w wodzie, dopóki nie poczuł, że całkiem zeszła z niego skorupa skrzepliny i brudu. Ciecz nabrała brunatnego koloru. Wylał na siebie jeszcze jedno wiadro świeżej wody, a potem oczyścił zbroję.

Ostatecznie zdecydował rozpalić chociaż w kominku, ale tylko z pobudek praktycznych, nie z potrzeby ciepła. Postawił blisko ognia duży, zniszczony fotel i usiadł w nim, aby wyschnąć. Ściągnął z siebie brudne ubrania, zmył z siebie krew, a teraz przebrany wpatrywał się w palenisko. Mimo to czuł wewnętrznie tę samą ruinę, którą był, kiedy tutaj dotarł. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo pragnął sobie powiedzieć, że nic nie jest tak samo. Chciałby przyznać, że coś się zmieniło.

Wszystko było tak samo.

Z przedziwną dbałością, której źródła nie potrafił nazwać, wycierał elementy zbroi rzucone wcześniej do wody. Po wszystkim założył ją na siebie. Wsunął się w napierśnik, założył rękawice, dokładnie zapiął wszystkie klamry, odruchowo przerzucił przez plecy pas z mieczem – zupełnie jakby znów szykował się do walki. Ale przecież nie znał innej postawy, niż bojowa.

W pełnej gotowości opuścił swoją rezydencję. Dopiero kiedy równym, głuchym krokiem przecinał plac pod Zakonem zrozumiał, że stracił poczucie czasu. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Z większości okien równych kamienic zionęła ponura ciemność. Nie potrafił ocenić, ile przesiedział przed kominkiem, tępo wpatrując się w ogień. Musiał jednak coś zrobić, musiał się ruszyć, zanim przewróciłby całą rezydencję do góry nogami. Czasem rozbijał resztki mebli i butelki, trzaskając nimi o ścianę. Jednak zabiegi te nie wystarczały na długo. Teraz ciężar myśli był zdecydowanie większy. Ponadto poczuł, że musi się wytłumaczyć. Tak próbował uzasadnić fakt, że stał teraz, w środku nocy, pod drzwiami kobiety o nazwisku rodowym Hawke.

Wahał się czy zapukać, chociaż wiedział, że jest to w tej sytuacji raczej nieuniknione. Nie wiedział przecież, jaka jest pora. Mógł jedynie zgadywać, czy ona śpi, czy może nie może zasnąć, pobudzona niedawnymi wydarzeniami. Lecz nie łudził się, że wpłynęły one na nią tak samo, jak na niego. Wziął trzy spokojne oddechy i w końcu zastukał pięścią w solidne drewno. Od razu przystąpił do nasłuchiwania, czy ktokolwiek bądź cokolwiek poruszy się w środku. Dom Hawke'a zamieszkiwało trochę osób, prawdopodobieństwo więc, że jednak ktoś mu otworzy rosło. W istocie, nie czekał długo. Drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie, a za progiem stał ten pocieszny, stary krasnolud, którego imienia nie umiał sobie chwilowo przypomnieć.

– Tak? – zapytał grzecznie, poznał go od razu.

– Chciałbym się widzieć z Hawke, jeśli jeszcze nie śpi.

– Oczywiście, messer.

Wpuścił go do środka, ale elf poszedł za nim tylko do progu między holem, a głównym pomieszczeniem rezydencji. Obserwował jak krasnolud wchodzi po schodach, zbudowanych z myślą o ludzkim rozmiarze stóp. Wdrapał się na szczyt i zniknął, ale Fenris nasłuchiwał jak delikatnie puka w drzwi od sypialni kobiety. Bez powodzenia próbował zignorować ulgę, którą poczuł wraz ze trzaskiem klamki. Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie, które natychmiast odesłało krasnala na parter.

– Pani Hawke zaraz zejdzie. Czy napije się pan czegoś? Może życzyłby sobie pan coś zjeść? – zapytał uprzejmie.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– W takim razie, pan wybaczy. Życzę miłego wieczoru – uśmiechnął się i podszedł do kominka, przed którym wylegiwał się niewzruszony dotąd mabari – No, już piesku, chodź, idziemy spać.

Zwierzak wydał z siebie niepocieszone pisknięcie, ale posłusznie wstał i poczłapał za krasnoludem. Po chwili zniknęli w innym pomieszczeniu i przestrzeń izb opanowała głucha cisza. Gdyby nie wcześniejsze zapewnienia, powiedziałby, że wszyscy śpią już jak zabici, a on stoi tu jak głupi. Poruszył się, próbując strzepać z mięśni dziwne, nieprzyjemne napięcie. Wrócił się w głąb holu i przysiadł na ławeczce stojącej pod ścianą.

– Fenris?

Zanurzony w swoich pustych myślach, nie zauważył jak pojawiła się parę kroków przed nim. Podobnie jak on, nie nosiła już żadnego znamienia walki. Była ubrana w tunikę z długim rękawem, zwyczajne buty i miała nienaganną fryzurę. Pamiętał, jak jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami twarz jej była opuchnięta i spocona, a włosy posklejane od krwi. Pomyślał, że podobnie jak on, musiała zażyć kąpieli i przebrać ubrudzone ubrania. Był jednak pewny, że rozebrała się z większym spokojem, obnażając się w pomieszczeniu pełnym pary, a potem wsunęła się zwinnie do rozgrzanej magicznie wanny. Popękaną skórę umyła wodą uperfumowaną olejkami, a potem natarła się ziołami, żeby nie zostały żadne blizny. Przysiągłby, że czuł, jak pachnie.

Wyprostował się szybko, żeby zdyscyplinować spięte ciało i nieposłuszny umysł.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie – zaczął – Byłem wściekły i niesłusznie próbowałem wyładować na tobie swoją złość.

Drgnęła jej brew. Próbował odgadnąć, czy się na niego gniewa i jak mogła przyjąć fakt, że nachodzi ją teraz, najpewniej w środku nocy.

– Martwiłam się o ciebie.

Jej słowa słodko rozbrzmiały mu w głowie. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Liczył na taką, na jaką umiałby zareagować.

– Powiedziałeś tamtej kobiecie, że pozwolisz jej żyć… – zadrżał jej głos – Musiałeś to zrobić?

Musiał. Dlaczego nie mogła tego zrozumieć?

– Hadrianna była pupilkiem Danariusa. Znęcała się nade mną, kiedy byłem niewolnikiem. Odmawiała posiłków, zakłócała sen – próbował wyjaśnić – Była zepsuta. Chciałem jej darować, naprawdę chciałem. Ale nie mogłem.

Potrząsnęła głową. Miała smutną minę, stroskaną, ale także pełną pytań.

– Co masz na myśli…

– To była nienawiść, czyny nie do przebaczenia. Nie umiałem tego zrobić. To było ponad moje siły – wycedził i westchnął głęboko.

Poczuł się nagle bardzo nieswojo. Nie był w odpowiednim miejscu, nieodpowiednia była też pora i okoliczności. W powietrzu wyczuł nieprzyjemną wibrację. Przypomniał sobie, że w końcu był w jednym pokoju z magiem. To była tylko Hawke. Jego instynkty jednak odrzucały codzienne doświadczenie i wymuszały ciągłą gotowość na atak.

– Nie chciałem cię tym zadręczać – dodał przepraszająco – Pójdę już.

Odwrócił się szybko, nie chcąc widzieć, czy zaprotestuje.

– Zostań… – mruknęła.

Szybko wyciągnęła za nim dłoń i złapała za ramię. Przez opuszki jej palców przebiegł lekki prąd, a Fenris zareagował jak zwierze osaczone przez znajome sidła. Iskra magii przeszła go jak piorun, zaczynając od skóry, biegnąć przez mięśnie, aż w końcu uderzając nieprzyjemną sensacją w kręgi szyjne. Obrócił się błyskawicznie. Ciało poruszyło się samo, agresywnie jak na polu walki. Swojego przeciwnika pochwycił za ramiona i zacisnął pewnie. Kiedy minęła pierwsza sekunda paniki, opanował się i zrozumiał, że nadal jest w pomieszczeniu tylko z Hawke.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jak w lustrzane odbicia. Oboje byli zaskoczeni jego niespodziewaną reakcją. Widział jak robiła wielkie oczy, a jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem. Nie wiedział, czy to strach, czy reakcja na ból. Chciał ją puścić, ale nagle przyległa do niego.

Była tak blisko, że wargi same przycisnęły się do warg. Wiele razy w przyszłości miał wspominać tę chwilę, ale nigdy nie umiał z pewnością ocenić, kto tak naprawdę zaczął ten pocałunek.

Jej usta przynosiły to samo niepokojące uczucie, co palce. Ale jednocześnie uwodziły miękkością. Buchało od niej ciepło i zapach suszonych kwiatów i ziół. Czuł go wcześniej niejednokrotnie, ale tylko z oddali, kiedy przechodziła obok. Jej codzienna woń dosięgała go jak muzyka dobiegająca zza ściany. Teraz była tuż przy nim, a aromat szumiał mu w uszach.

Nieoczekiwane doświadczenie pocałunku odebrało mu umiejętność myślenia. Zebrał wszystkie swoje wewnętrzne siły, aby przywołać w sobie resztki rozsądku. Prawie oderwał się od niej, ale ona przerwaną chwilę namiętności wykorzystała tylko na swoją korzyść. Obrócili się wokół osi własnego uścisku i nagle znalazł się w zasadzce, między nią a ścianą. Nawet jeżeli przypuszczała, że chciał zaprotestować, nie pozwoliła mu na to. Przylgnęła do niego gwałtownie. Z jej miękkich, wilgotnych ust wyślizgnął się język. Poczuł chwilowy paraliż, kiedy oblizała jego górną wargę, a potem znalazła sobie drogę do wewnątrz.

Nie wątpił, że wystarczałoby mu sił, aby ją odepchnąć, ale nie chodziło już o wolę mięśni. Jego ręce poruszyły się w zgodzie z pożądaniem, bijącym z miejsc, które już na zawsze miały pozostać uśpione. Opętała go myśl, która przeczyła jego dotychczasowemu rozumowaniu. Wraz z krwią buzującą w lędźwiach pojawiła się idea, że przebudziła się w nim jakaś namiastka życia.

Życie zaś niezaprzeczalnie biło w jej ciele. Nie musiał zbadać zgłębienia jej talii, a potem krzywej jej pośladków, aby to zrozumieć. Poza ciepłem, wyczuwał jej przyspieszony oddech. Przeklinał chwilę, w której postanowił ponownie zamknąć się w swojej zbroi. Gdyby nie odgradzająca ich teraz sztywna ściana pancerza, poczułby na sobie jej piersi, opadające i unoszące się w szarpanym rytmie oddechu. Uniósł jedną dłoń ku górze, nie odrywając się jednak od niej. Próbował chociaż palcami odebrać sobie to, co zakłócał napierśnik, ale miał przecież na sobie ciężkie rękawice. Hawke jęknęła, kiedy zacisnął na jej piersi żelazną dłoń.

Nagle dobiegł ich odgłos rozpaczliwego drapania dobiegającego z pomieszczenia, w którym zniknęli wcześniej Bodahn i wierny pies czarodziejki. Bestia skomlała pod zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami, najwyraźniej poruszona donośnymi reakcjami swojej właścicielki. Oderwali się od siebie na centymetr zaniepokojeni faktem, że mabari może zaalarmować resztę domowników.

– Będzie kwiczał, dopóki będzie słyszał, że ktoś jest na dole – wyszeptała kobieta.

– Aha… – odparł najbardziej składnie, jak tylko potrafił.

– Chodź – mruknęła chwytając go za rękę.

Był zaskoczony absolutnym brakiem własnej woli. Przed momentem jej dotyk sprawił, że był gotowy rozszarpać każdego w promieniu własnego wzroku. W ostateczności odebrał mu kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i myślami. Był sobą głęboko zawiedziony. Skłamałby, gdyby oświadczył, że nie wyobrażał sobie tej chwili wcześniej. Na pewno by skłamał, bo nie życzył sobie, aby ona o tym wiedziała. Ale myślał o tym niejednokrotnie i opracował strategię. Miał przygotowany na tę okazję przemyślny plan ucieczki. Miała mu pomóc praktyka, był przecież zbiegiem od kiedy pamiętał. Ale ona go przechytrzyła. Użyła podstępu – odurzających oparów swoich perfum; słodkiej trucizny na ostrzu języka; pułapki uplecionej z pęt dłoni i gorących ud.

Powlekł się za nią do jej sypialni. Kiedy zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi miała wyraz twarzy tak samo przesycony pożądaniem, co triumfem. _Jak długo mogłaś tego pragnąć?_ – zastanawiał się. Czy było możliwe, że wyczekiwała tej chwili tyle samo, co on? Od jakiego czasu miotali się w zasadzce własnego pożądania? Które z nich tak naprawdę sprawiło, że sidła w końcu się zatrzasnęły? Pomyślał, że mógł tu nie przychodzić. Zdradziło go jego własne postanowienie, że zawsze będzie z nią szczery, że zawsze będzie z nią w porządku. Mógł jej nie przepraszać. Przemilczeliby wszystko. Minęłyby dni wypełnione krępującą ciszą, co oddaliłoby ich tylko od siebie. Sam wsadził nogę w te przeklęte kleszcze, mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.

Wszystkie rozważania były marne i zamieniały się w pył, zgniecione w ich uścisku. Teraz, kiedy miała już przetartą ścieżkę, była pewniejsza. Bez słowa wróciła w jego objęcia. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, całowała usta, zaczepnie przygryzała jego wargi, prowokując, testując ile wytrzyma. Odpowiedział jej. Ostrożnie, ale pewnie wsunął opancerzoną dłoń w jej włosy i obdarzył gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Jeśli nie może już uciec, niech mu chociaż wiernie towarzyszy w tym szaleństwie. Drugim ramieniem objął ją w pasie i przycisnął do siebie tak mocno, aż wydusiła z siebie resztki oddechu. Jęknęła przeciągle, kiedy nie mogła już nabrać tchu. Pozwolił jej złapać powietrze odsuwając ją delikatnie, ale wciąż trzymając w ramionach. Pąs na jej polikach był jeszcze intensywniejszy, a wilgotne usta rozchylone w małym oszołomieniu. Nagle zniknęła jej pewność sprzed chwili, co przyjął z lekką satysfakcją.

Poruszyła się między jego ramionami, jakby próbowała złapać równowagę. Kciukiem musnęła ciemną skórę na jego policzku, a potem przesunęła nim wzdłuż linii oka, aż do delikatnego, elfiego ucha. Ten gest wydał mu się ujmująco czuły. Jeśli nie uwiodła go wcześniej, teraz z pewnością jej się udało.

– Kochaj się ze mną – szepnęła tak cicho, że zwątpiłby w sens tych słów, gdyby nie okoliczności.

Nie wiedział dlaczego tego chciała. Trafił tu, do Kirkwall, na koniec swojego świata i spotkał ją, przez najokrutniejszy z przypadków. Kobietę pełną wdzięku, a przede wszystkim istotę pełną życia. Nie dosięgnął jej żaden płomień, żadna tragedia nie umiała zniszczyć, żadna porażka strawić. Przetrwała wszystko, czemu stawiła czoła. Dlaczego pragnęła jego? Kiedyś może powiedziałby, że na tą prośbę zareagowałby paniką, odwrotem. Dziś wiedział, że nie umiałby odmówić. Słowa te były tak słodkie, że pękało serce i zamierał umysł.

Zaczęła odpinać mocowania przy jego napierśniku. A przynajmniej podjęła tego ambitne próby. Brakowało jej wprawy. Sama nosiła dużo lżejsze okrycia, bez ciężkich, płytowych elementów, które trzymały się siebie dopiero po zapięciu kombinacji wiązań i klamer. Przez chwilę z rozbawieniem przyglądał się jej staraniom. Z ciężkim westchnięciem zdjął z niej dłonie, aby pomóc w rozpaczliwych zabiegach wydostania go z tego, co zaczęło mu zaskakująco ciążyć. Zapięcia puściły i w końcu napierśnik odsłonił ochraniacze i materiał okrywający klatkę piersiową. Nabrawszy praktyki, szybko odpięła rękawice, które były mniej skomplikowane. Była najwyraźniej uradowana efektem swoich starań. Pomyślał, że przecież nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak… nagiego.

Odrzuciła na ziemię ciężkie rękawice i przylgnęła do niego, jakby podniecona odgłosem metalu uderzającego o ziemię. Zaskoczyła go miękkość kobiecego ciała napierającego na klatkę piersiową. Okazałby to bardziej werbalnie, ale zamknęła mu usta w zachłannym pocałunku. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z nikim tak blisko. Nie pamiętał niczyjego dotyku na odsłoniętych ramionach, obojczyku, żebrach. A jej dłonie nadal błądziły i schodziły w dół. Nie pamiętał, żeby ktoś wcześniej dotykał jego brzucha, lędźwi. Zacisnął na niej obnażone dłonie, kiedy poczuł jak niecierpliwymi palcami sięga między jego wąskie, twarde uda. Nie wystarczył jej dotyk, muśnięcie. Odnalazła wybijający się z materiału spodni kształt penisa, a potem przesunęła wzdłuż niego ręką w nieznośnej pieszczocie, doprowadzającej go do szału. Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej, szukając dla siebie odrobiny ulgi, ale to tylko podsyciło ogień, który w nim rozpaliła. I kiedy pomyślał, że zwariuje, jeśli nie zdrapie z siebie reszty ubrań, aby poczuć jej skórę na swojej, jej dłoń wślizgnęła się pod materiał spodni i objęła jego członka w obręcz zwinnych palców. Zadrżał pod zaskakującą falą rozkoszy. Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, co poczuł na własnych ustach.

Jeśli miała zamiar obudzić w nim rozpaczliwy głód jej ciała, to udało się jej w tej samej sekundzie, kiedy kciukiem zaczęła pocierać podstawę napletka. Warknął gardłowo krzykiem spragnionego zwierza. Oderwał ją od siebie tylko po to, żeby poprowadzić w stronę łóżka. Stawiała posłuszne kroki do tyłu, ale na twarzy wciąż miała zadowolony uśmiech, a oczy zmrużone niczym kot, który pochwycił w łapy swoją ofiarę. W końcu wciąż trzymała rękę na jego prąciu.

Złapał ją za ramiona i pchnął lekko na miękki materac. Przeciągnęła się pełna satysfakcji. Stał tak nad nią przez moment, napawając się widokiem – jej włosy rozrzucone na pościeli, oczy zamglone, wilgotne i rozchylone usta. Pomyślał, że zwariuje, jeśli nie zdrapie z niej ubrań, żeby poczuć jej skórę na swojej. Złapał ją za nogę tuż pod kolanem i zaczął ściągać z niej obuwie. Zachichotała kiedy dotknął jej nagiej stopy. Przesunął dłonią po łydce, potem pod zgięciem kolan, aż w końcu dotarł do uda. Zadrżała jak tylko jego druga dłoń przeszła tą samą, symetryczną ścieżką i zaczął podwijać jej tunikę do góry. Zacisnął ręce na pełnych, miękkich i rozpalonych kobiecych biodrach. Urzekło go uczucie palców wtapiających się w gładką, podatną skórę. Przesunął otwartą dłonią między wilgotne uda.

Westchnęła. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Teraz widzisz, jak to dobrze, Hawke?_ – pomyślał. Postanowił odpłacić się jej tą samą torturą.

Potarł palcami mokry materiał bielizny, żeby za chwilę wślizgnąć się pod spód w próbie odnalezienia jej czułego punktu. Podparł się wolną dłonią i kolanem o materac, a drugą nieprzerwalnie pieścił leżącą obok kobietę. Poczuł na opuszkach delikatne włosy na jej wzgórku łonowym. Zszedł niżej, gdzie niewyobrażalnie miękkie ciało rozstąpiło się pod lekkim naciskiem, niczym ciepły wosk. Wypięła się w łuk i uniosła biodra, jak tylko wślizgnął się do jej wnętrza. Zawahał się przez chwilę, kiedy złapała go rękę, ale był to tylko zapraszający gest, wskazujący drogę. Przy jej pomocy odnalazł wrażliwy splot łechtaczki. Była niewyobrażalnie wilgotna i pachniała jeszcze intensywniej, jeszcze bardziej oszałamiająco. Spojrzał na jej twarz, przywołany zadowolonym pomrukiem. Zagryzła dolną wargę patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie miał pojęcia jak to robiła. Znowu poczuł dreszcz we wnętrzu ciała. Bawiła się nim nawet kiedy wydawało mu się, że przejął kontrolę. Ale było to dla niego wyzwanie, które postanowił podjąć.

Z lekkim stęknięciem przyjęła fakt, że przestał ją pieścić. Nie dał jej czasu na reakcję. Szybko ściągnął z niej majtki i kucnął na ziemi, między jej nogami. Zaśmiała się zaczepnie, co tylko odebrał jako prowokację i uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem. _Zobaczymy co powiesz za chwilę_ – pomyślał zaczepnie i zanurkował między jej rozpalone uda. Przycisnął język do warg łechtaczki. Najpierw tylko liznął, posmakował delikatnie jej ciała, ale zaraz przyspieszył próbując odtworzyć wcześniejszy ruch palców. Poruszyła się gwałtownie, więc mocno zacisnął dłonie na biodrach. Trafił w punkt pod cewką i drążył, aż zacisnęła uda na jego uszach. Mimo to dobiegły go jej urwane jęki. Czuł jak próbuje się kontrolować, mając na uwadze, że nie byli w rezydencji sami.

Po dłuższej chwili puścił ją tylko po to, żeby wślizgnąć ręce pod kolana i szerzej rozchylić nogi. Fakt, że leżała przed nim otwarta, praktycznie bez żadnej tajemnicy, niemal bezbronna, uznał za chwilowy stan przewagi. Ugryzł ją delikatnie w zewnętrzny płatek warg. Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, po którym rozpaczliwie zacisnęła pięść na najbliższej poduszce. Ucałował ją we wzgórek w geście pojednania i wrócił do pieszczot oralnych. Poczuł jak dosięga go ręką i wbija palce w skórę pod białymi włosami. Zaciskała i uwalniała splot palców w tym samym rytmie, w jakim drżały jej uda. Do pieszczot dodał manewr dłoni. Wsunął w jej pochwę jeden palec, nie odrywając od niej języka i wtedy opadła całkowicie na łóżko, zapominając już o jego włosach. Poruszył schowanym w niej palcem, a ona poruszyła się z nim. Zachowywała się tak, jak sobie wyobrażał, ale chciał aby pokazała mu więcej. Wsunął drugi palec. Uniósł głowę przywołany jej głośniejszym westchnieniem, chcąc widzieć jak reaguje. Gładził wewnętrzne ściany jej pochwy rytmicznym ruchem palców, a kiedy przyspieszał, przyspieszał jej oddech. Poczuł jak zaciska się wokół niego i znowu zwątpił, czy te próby są jednostronne.

Oszołomiony reakcją jej ciała, oparł czoło o jej podbrzusze. Wszystko to miało być dla niego nowością. Próbował złapać głębszy oddech, otrzeźwieć, ale było to o tyle trudne, z nią buchającą ciepłem, wilgocią, leżącą tuż pod jego twarzą. Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne tęsknoty, kiedy wysunął dłoń spomiędzy jej ud. Próbował skupić się na twardości podłogi. Odwrócił od niej spojrzenie, żeby nie uwodził go jej widok. Niemal słyszał jak w głowie szumi mu krew, a raczej resztka tej, która nie zdążyła jeszcze odpłynąć do lędźwi.

Hawke przybrała na łóżku postawę klęczącą. Pochyliła się nad nim i w czułym geście ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Jak tylko zaangażował się tak samo mocno, zsunęła ręce wzdłuż jego ciała i odnalazła krawędź materiału jego tuniki. Posłusznie uniósł ramiona, kiedy do końca obnażała jego tors. Zaraz miał wrócić do przerwanego pocałunku, gdy ubranie zsunęło się z jego głowy, ale ona zamarła wpatrzona w jego ciało. Przyglądała się jasnym liniom na jego skórze. Była to ta część tatuażu, której nigdy wcześniej nie miała szansy zobaczyć. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, delikatnie kładąc rękę w miejscu niepokrytym wzorem. Po chwili przesunęła nią powoli, w pełnym skupieniu. Nie umiał osądzić, czy było to przyjemne, czy bolesne. Powróciło uczucie magii czającej się w jej ciele. Zacisnął oczy, nabrał powietrza, oparł ręce o brzeg łóżka i dał sobie szansę na zdecydowanie, czy jest to dla niego wykonalne.

Przesunęła palcem wskazującym po jego prawym obojczyku. Jechała nim w stronę środka i dołączyła drugi palec w miejscu tuż pod gardłem. Poczuł jak jej opuszki nieśmiało zjeżdżają w dół, wzdłuż delikatnego zgłębienia klatki piersiowej. Zaczęła dotykać tatuażu. Nie widział tego wciąż zaciskając powieki, ale czuł doskonale, kiedy wrażenie obecności magii nasiliło się do granicy bólu. Osiągnął prawie stan krytyczny, jak dosięgła pępka, poczym niespodziewanie jego ciało wypełniło inne napięcie, wywołane znajomym dotykiem dłoni na członku i niezapowiedzianym pocałunkiem ust. Lubieżnie oblizała jego wargi, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, jak jej delikatny język potrafi odciągnąć go od każdej myśli.

– Wstań – wyszeptała nagle.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, czego od niego oczekiwała. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, okazując mu sporo cierpliwości. Wstał, chociaż nie bez problemu. Jego ciało było wzburzone, kiedy część mięśni cierpiała pobudzona magią.

Patrzył na nią z góry, gdy wciąż klęczała na łóżku. Prowokujący grymas nie znikał z jej twarzy, kiedy zaczęła zsuwać z jego bioder uciskające go już powoli spodnie. Jej ruchy były dość pospieszne, jakby nie mogła się doczekać, aż w końcu rozbierze go do końca. Złapał ją za dłonie. W odpowiedzi posłała mu pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenie.

– Tatuaże – wyjaśnił pospiesznie.

Kiwnęła posłusznie głową. Chwyciła za sam materiał, unikając jednak kontaktu z nagą skórą. Pociągnęła spodnie w dół, aż ześlizgnęły się same poniżej ud, gdzie jasny ślad po lyrium wił się dalej wzdłuż jego nóg. Obrzuciła go ciekawym spojrzeniem, ale prędko skupiła się na czym innym.

Objęła dłonią jego nabrzmiałego członka i zbliżyła twarz, zaczynając od delikatnego muśnięcia o jego wierzchołek. Szczerze, wątpił, że wytrzyma dotyk jej warg przez dłuższy czas. Pieszczotliwe pocałunki już były szalenie ekscytujące i nie umiał wyobrazić sobie, że zniesie więcej. Było w jej dotyku coś z mitycznej czułości. Ogarnęło go krótkie poczucie żalu, że sam nie potrafił podarować jej podobnego gestu. Czy jego performens nie był tylko odruchem? Ciekawością? Skosztował jej, a miał przecież przynieść ulgę.

Nadal czuł jej smak. Słodko-słony. Lepki narkotyk na krawędzi ust.

Teraz jednak to ona smakowała jego. Trzymając go w klatce swojej dłoni, przesunęła językiem po całej długości penisa – od jego podstawy, do samego końca. Zadrżał. Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale bardziej wyzywający wydał mu się jej zadowolony grymas. Cały jego świat rozbił się o myśl, że umiała jednocześnie używać warg do okazywania emocji i pieszczot. Od teraz już żaden jej uśmiech nie będzie dla niego taki sam.

Czy mogła wiedzieć w jakim jest teraz stanie? Czy wszystko to jest z premedytacji, a nie w afekcie? Nie wiedział, czy ma błagać o więcej, czy prosić by przestała. Podejrzewał, że straci rozum, widząc jak przesuwa jego penisem po wyciągniętym języku. Był tego pewien, kiedy poczuł jak bierze go całego w obręcz ust. Odruchowo wplótł palce w jej włosy. Może dawało mu to choć cień wiary w to, że jednak wszystko jest w porządku i pod jego kontrolą. Mógł ją powstrzymać w każdej chwili. Powstrzymać cykl zawłaszczających gestów jakie wykonywała na nim swoimi wargami. Mógł przecież ją odepchnąć. Odebrać jej tę cząstkę siebie, którą wzięła w posiadanie tak łakomie. Mógł. Jednak zamiast odtrącić, ciągnął ją ku sobie, zaciskając w dłoniach pukle jej włosów.

Jej powieki zacisnęły się pod łukami unoszących się w ekscytacji brwi. Ruszył biodrami. Wpierw miarowo, niemal nieśmiało, nie mogąc zgadnąć na ile mu pozwoli. Ostatecznie barierę stanowiła krawędź jej zaciśniętej wokół członka dłoni, która właśnie zetknęła się z wilgotnymi, opuchniętymi ustami. Bezszeleśnie. A jednak był pewien, że te drobne zdarzenie zagrzmiało w nim i wstrząsnęło jego ciałem.

W tamtej chwili przysiągłby, że najintensywniejszym doznaniem cielesnym, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, to uczucie jej języka drętwiejącego pod penisem i przyciskającego go do jej podniebienia. Wyrwało mu się zduszone „ach". Pomyślał, że kobieta wyssie z niego krew, jeśli nie ducha. Hawke zdawała się wkładać w tę czynność całą swą wolę, zapominając o reszcie świata. Jej wolna dłoń bezwiednie wylądowała na biodrze mężczyzny. Wszystko niemal zawirowało.

Ciało elfa było na krawędzi. Syknął, po czym odsunęła się od niego jak na komendę.

– Tatuaże… – wycedził.

– Przepraszam! – pisnęła, przejęta swoją niezdarnością i odsunęła dłonie.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby dojść do siebie i złapać równowagę. Zwykle pomagało kilka głębokich oddechów, ale w tych wyjątkowych okolicznościach zajęło mu to nieco dłużej. Poczuł wyładowanie na całym ciele, widział je pod zaciśniętymi powiekami.

Zerknął na nią, wciąż kuliła się na łóżku, spłoszona całym zajściem. Niczego tak nie pragnął jak jej dotyku, ale nie umiałby tego znieść. Objął jej ramiona i lekko popchnął, aby położyła się na plecach. Wdrapał się na materac i klęknął nad nią. Zanim zdążyła przybrać nieco wygodniejszą pozycję, chwycił za dół jej podwiniętej tuniki i w końcu oswobodził ją z zawadzającego ubrania. Teraz miała na sobie tylko krótki gorset podtrzymujący piersi. Wygięła się w łuk i zręcznie sięgnęła między łopatki. Z rozbawieniem obserwował jak próbowała go poluźnić, zagryzając przy tym wargę, co najmniej jakby miało jej to ułatwić zadanie. Ale efekt był widoczny już po kilku sekundach i bez oporu zsunął z niej usztywniony materiał.

Leżała teraz pod nim zupełnie naga, a ponadto wyzbyta z wszelkiego wstydu. Uśmiechała się do niego, od ucha do ucha. Napotkał jej czułe spojrzenie. Wpatrywał się w nią i próbował wyobrazić sobie jaka radość napełniała jej serce i wtedy jakaś nieokreślona ckliwość złapała go za gardło. Hawke była bez skazy, jaką mógł zobaczyć w sobie. Potrafiła beztrosko cieszyć się ich bliskością. W tym samym czasie on wciąż balansował na granicy przyjemności i bólu.

Zbliżył się do niej, napierając całym ciałem na jej własne. Chwycił jej ręce w nadgarstkach i przytrzymał po obu stronach jej zaróżowiałej twarzy, tak aby ponownie nie wymknęły się spod jej kontroli. Nie protestowała.

Zdusił resztę cierpienia w pocałunku. Rozchylił usta pozwalając jej dotrzeć do siebie językiem. Usłyszał stłumione mruknięcie, a pod sobą poczuł drżenie kobiecych bioder. Zacisnęła wokół niego rozgrzane uda próbując przyciągać bliżej. Skóra na jej miękkim brzuchu ocierała się o jego członka, czego nie potrafił zignorować bez westchnięcia zgubionego gdzieś między ich pocałunkami. Cieszyła się każdą reakcją jego ciała. Próbował się od niej oderwać, żeby zobaczyć ten uśmiech jeszcze raz, ale złapała zębami jego wargę. Wydała z siebie melodyjny chichot, kiedy mocowali się tak przez krótką chwilę. Posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jak tylko go puściła, ale udawana powaga rozbawiła ją jeszcze bardziej.

Schował twarz w zgłębieniu jej szyi. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, aby odkryć przed nim jak najwięcej. Całował ją delikatnie, schodząc jeszcze niżej, pod linię obojczyków. Wysunął język chcąc poznać smak skóry na jej piersiach. Ponownie poczuł znajomy zapach, jeszcze intensywniejszy pod wpływem bliskości i upału jej ciała. Dotarł w końcu do twardej brodawki. Odsunął się nieznacznie próbując nacieszyć się widokiem jej piersi. Sutki miały tylko odrobinę ciemniejszy odcień skóry. Zawahał się, ale w końcu uwolnił uścisk na jednym z nadgarstków kobiety i wolną dłonią objął jej pierś. Najpierw ostrożnie i powolnie. Za moment mocniej wbił palce, testując ile może znieść ten odurzająco podatny fragment jej ciała. Przesunął opuszkami po czubku brodawki i przyjął z satysfakcją lekkie drżenie pieszczonego ciała. Drugi sutek postanowił obdarzyć pocałunkiem. Wpierw muskał go ustami, dopiero po chwili zostawił na nim mokry ślad. Twarda brodawka stawiała przyjemny opór gładkim wargom i językowi. Pomyślał, że z chęcią przyjmie bardziej wyzywającą pieszczotę zębów. Hawke jęknęła, kiedy ukąsił ją w pierś. Chciał jej robić rzeczy, przy których nie umiałaby uśmiechnąć się już tak beztrosko. Chciał widzieć jak zaciska powieki w rosnącej ekscytacji, a potem wyrzuca z siebie przerwane westchnięcia.

Mogła wołać go już dłuższą chwilę. Dwie sylaby rozbrzmiewały rytmicznie na ustach kobiety, niczym echo. Jej ciało trawiła gorączka namiętności. Oddychała płytko, a twarz i dekolt miała oblane rumieńcem. Z zafascynowaniem odkrył, że od pieszczot zaczerwieniły się nawet jej brodawki. Wiła się pod nim, kiedy badał jej ciało. Próbował je poznać, odnaleźć gdzie miał dotykać, aby opowiedziała mu, czego pragnie. Zacisnęła dłoń w jego dłoni. Jeszcze raz usłyszał jak próbuje wydusić z siebie jego imię.

Kiedy jego usta wróciły do jej ust, pocałował ją tak, jakby nie całował jej od wieków, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym głodem. Była tak zachłanna, że prawie go to przerażało. Wplotła palce wolnej dłoni w jego włosy i przyciągnęła mocniej ku sobie. Czuł jak napierała na niego całym ciałem, próbując zdusić między nimi przestrzeń, której nie było. Namiętne żądanie przerodziło się w rozpaczliwą niecierpliwość. Jej place ześlizgnęły się niżej, pod linię białych pukli, na wrażliwe mięśnie karku. Nie kontrolowała się już w ogóle, nie miała pojęcia jak pali magia samoistnie zbierająca się pod opuszkami.

– Jak długo zamierzasz mnie jeszcze tak dręczyć? – przysiągłby, że usłyszał siebie.

Ale to jej wargi się poruszały. Była tak blisko, że czuł muśnięcia, kiedy składały się do pojedynczych wyrazów. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Może miał nadzieję zobaczyć w nich coś, co dałoby mu jakikolwiek pretekst, aby przerwać to szaleństwo. Może chciał zobaczyć cień niepewności, sprawdzić czy zaprotestuje w ostatniej chwili. Spotkał tylko spojrzenie tak tęskniące, że kolor jej tęczówek zgasł pod falą pożądania.

Ciało poruszyło się samo. Zadziałał jakiś pierwotny instynkt, nabyty z samego faktu istnienia. Usłyszał jej ciche, słodkie westchnięcie i dopiero zrozumiał, że połączył się z nią w podświadomym geście. Oblało go gorąco jej środka, kiedy pierścień jej pochwy zacisnął się delikatnie na jego członku. Nie umiał powstrzymać drżenia własnego ciała. Nie umiał też powstrzymać jej, kiedy jej dłonie w nieuchwytnym dla niego momencie znalazły się na jego pośladkach. Chwilowo jednak mrowienie wywołane przez jej dotyk bledło w obliczu tego, że stali się jednością. Postanowił skupić się właśnie na tym i na rytmie jej oddechu, z którym poruszał biodrami. Wplótł palce w jej miękkie, pachnące włosy i schował twarz w zgłębieniu między piersiami. Z radością obserwował jak unosiły się, kiedy łapała powietrze, a ich miękka skóra ocierała się o czubek jego nosa.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ogarnięty nagle jakąś przedziwną ulgą. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że bycie przy niej może być tak przewrotnie proste. I była to jej zasługa. Przyjęła go przecież tak chętnie, tak szczerze. Bez zastrzeżeń. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że istnieje większe oddanie. Trwała przy nim wiernie, gotowa do walki o jego sprawę, jakby to była jej sprawa. Bronił jej, jakby bronił siebie. A ona broniła jego, w odruchu czystszym niż wdzięczność. Teraz była bliżej, niż można być na polu bitwy, mierząc się z tym samym wrogiem. Pokazała mu, że istnieje jeszcze większe zobowiązanie niż złożenie swego ostrza w przysiędze. Zjednoczyła się z nim, nie tylko przeciwko czemuś, ale może i dla czegoś.

Kiedy koncentracja na miarowym oddechu stawała się coraz trudniejsza, podniósł wzrok na twarz swojej kochanki. Pomyślał, jakim był głupcem uciekając przed tym, co nieuniknione, a jak łatwo było sprawić, żeby wyglądała jak teraz. Ogarnięta błogą radością, z włosami w cudownym nieładzie, z opuchniętymi wargami, nabrzmiałymi od krwi buzującej w pożądaniu. Podziwiał jaka była spokojna, mimo to. Czuł na biodrach splot jej gorących, mokrych ud. Pomyślał, że każdy inny musiałby odchodzić od zmysłów, jeżeli miałby w sobie taki ogień, ale ona tylko spojrzała na niego z czułym uśmiechem.

Na jego czole pojawiła się jej dłoń. Odgarnęła z niego włosy zlepione wilgocią świeżego potu. Przybliżył się do niej, targnięty spontaniczną potrzebą pocałunku. Chciał ją całować bez przerwy, zachłannie i głęboko, ale pomiędzy ich usta wkradały się nagłe westchnięcia. Jego ciało zastygło, gdy poczuł gwałtowne uderzenie rozkoszy bijące z jego lędźwi. Każdy dotyk, każde muśnięcie wydawało mu się odtąd nieznośnie intensywne.

W sypialni rozległ się jej delikatny, cichy śmiech, kiedy zacisnął palce błądzących po jej ciele dłoni. Zamknął oczy na trzy oddechy, próbując przywołać resztki samokontroli. Ze zduszonym świstem wypuścił z płuc powietrze.

– Czy mój niestrudzony wojownik ma już mnie dosyć? – zapytała zaczepnie.

– Nigdy nie będę miał cię dosyć – mruknął.

Jej uda zacisnęły się na nim jeszcze mocniej. Bezwstydnie wykorzystując jego chwilową słabość, pchnęła w ruch ich przyklejone do siebie ciała. Nim zdążył zaprotestować, Fenris leżał na plecach przygnieciony słodkim ciężarem. Posłała mu zadowolony i drapieżny grymas. Zaśmiał się, oczarowany jej inicjatywą.

Ucałowała go delikatnie, po czym wyprostowała się do pozycji siedzącej. Ich biodra wciąż były złączone. Poruszyła swoimi powoli, upewniając się, że wciąż w niej był. Jęknął przeciągle w potwierdzeniu. Położył dłonie na jej udach i pokornie zaczął obserwować jak wije się nad nim. Krążyła biodrami w leniwym rytmie, zachłannie nie wypuszczając go z siebie.

Jej dłonie zawędrowały ku górze, wzdłuż własnego ciała. Przesunęła nimi po brzuchu, musnęła żebra wybijające się przy wydechu, zacisnęła je na wypiętych piersiach. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że robi to specjalnie. Kusi go i drażni, burzy w nim krew. Prowadzi go ku krawędzi, za którą nie zieje przepaść, a doskwiera kolejna. Wyciągnął rozpaczliwie ręce, aby spotkać jej dotyk. Zerknęła na niego z uśmiechem wykrzywionym w satysfakcji, kiedy ich dłonie złączyły się na jej biuście. Łapczywie zacisnął palce, aż syknęła przeciągle. Nie wiedział, czy zgadła, że zrobił to również z zemsty. Kciukami naciskał brodawki napiętych piersi, kiedy ona złapała go za nadgarstki i wygięła się ku niemu, prosząc o więcej.

Na chwilę zapomniała o tańcu bioder, o czym przypomniał jej poruszając się nieznacznie. Naparła na niego, zmieniając kąt, szukając jeszcze innego. Poczuł jak jego prącie mocniej naciera na ścianę jej pochwy, a ona zaczyna kołysać się na nim jeszcze szybciej. Zacisnęła powieki i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, jakby próbowała złapać więcej powietrza. Uda nagle zaczęły emanować mocą – siłą nadzwyczajną jak na jej budowę. Jej ciało przybrało pulsujący rytm, zaskakująco miarowy, zupełnie jak w rytuale ćwiczonym przez lata. Objął ją w tali, jeszcze nie wiedząc, czy chciał jej pomóc w spazmatycznym ciągu wznoszenia i opadania, czy jednak przyhamować, zanim odbierze mu zmysły. Widział jak wciąż zmienia się jej twarz. Raz była błoga, ozdobiona jej szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem. Za chwilę wykrzywiała się, jakby uderzona nagłym bólem, który wydarł się z innego świata. Gdyby nie wiedział, że pozostała świadoma, wołałby aby do niego wróciła, a słowa grzęzłyby na zaciśniętym gardle.

Chciał ją mieć jeszcze mocniej. Poruszył mięsnie, które krzyczały ściśnięte między agonią a spełnieniem. Usiadł, podkurczając lekko nogi i chwycił ją tak, aby mieć pewność, że nigdy się z niego nie ześlizgnie. Hawke ze słodkim jękiem wypuściła z siebie powietrze. Nie wiedział, czy to oznaka uniesienia, czy protest przeciwko jego sile. Przycisnął nozdrza do jej obojczyka, aby znów odurzyć się jej zapachem. Ciało kobiety było pokryte świeżą rosą potu. Czuł go pod płatkami ust, na brzuchu, pod opuszkami palców, w końcu czuł go na swoich pachwinach, gdzie mieszał się z wilgocią spomiędzy jej ud. Chwycił mokre pośladki, aby przywrócić jej dotychczasowe tempo. Ruszyła ponownie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nic wcześniej nie przygotowało go na to spojrzenie. Widział w jej tęczówkach odbicie własnego pożądania i sprawiło to, że poczuł węzeł zaciskający się na żołądku. Otworzył usta, gotowy by coś powiedzieć, ale w żadnym języku nie znał słów, które mogłyby oddać emocje.

Przywarła do niego, pieczętując ich scalenie pocałunkiem. Przez chwile miała suche usta, wręcz szorstkie, wyjałowione przez dyszenie podczas tańca. Przyniósł im ulgę, oblizując delikatnie językiem, jeszcze zanim powędrował nim dalej. Przyjęła jego adorację z głuchym westchnięciem i mocniejszym pchnięciem bioder. Przerwała pocałunek, żeby wygiąć się w łuk i nadal rytmicznie na niego napierać. Fenris poczuł jak jej dłonie zaciskają mu się na ramionach, w uścisku oddającym to samo napięcie, które wyczuwał między jej nogami. W biodrach kobiety ponownie pojawiło się rosnące tempo. Kołysała całym swoim ciałem, na ile tylko pozwalał zachłanny uścisk elfa.

Wydawało mu się, że powietrze w pomieszczeniu ścięło się pod wpływem ciepła, które wydzielały ich ciała. Ukrop był dodatkowo nieznośnie przesycony aurą magii, którą Hawke już dawno przestała kontrolować. Trzymał w swych ramionach masę buzującej energii, wysysającej i regenerującej jednocześnie. Zbliżał się do szczytu i upadku w tym samym pędzie i wiedział, że nie może to się skończyć dobrze. Jeden impuls przeważy w tę czy inną stronę i rozerwie go od środka, albo gorzej – przestanie panować nad sobą mając w zasięgu ręki maga. Udręka była słodka i żadna siła nie mogłaby go od niej oderwać, chociaż był to lot ćmy obłąkanej ogniem.

Kobieta wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, kiedy pchnął ich z powrotem na materac. Przycisnął ją biodrami do łóżka, ale jej dłonie błądziły w niepokojącej swobodzie. Palce czarodziejki liznęły go po żebrach i tatuaż z lyrium zamigotał ostrzegawczo. Jego własne ręce drżały, ale sprawnym ruchem chwycił ją w nadgarstkach i przyszpilił do poduszki.

– Nie dotykaj… – chciał wyjaśnić, ale głos mu się załamywał.

Spodziewał się, że zaprotestuje. Chciał, żeby zaprotestowała. Niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na to, co jej robił. Sam nie miał siły przestać. A ona tylko wykrzywiła twarz z kolejnym pchnięciem, ale nie w wyrazie zniechęcenia. Wygięła się jak cięciwa w zapraszającym geście. Ulegała za każdym razem, gdy powinna go powstrzymać.

Zacisnął ręce w jej przegubach jeszcze mocniej, jakby na moment odjęło mu możliwość oceny, kiedy mogłoby jej to sprawić ból. Był więźniem impulsów targających jego własnym ciałem. Bunt nie przynosił mu ulgi, raczej efekt odmienny. Mógł teraz pomyśleć tylko o jednym sposobie na przełamanie udręki.

Przestał stawiać sobie opór i biodra przyjęły własny, hamowany do tej pory rytm. Nie były to subtelne i płytkie cykle Hawke. Fenris nie znał innych metod, niż te które podpowiadały mu instynkt, żądza i paląca potrzeba spełnienia. Przyspieszał, aż usłyszał swój ciężki oddech. Bez praktyki, wyposażony wyłącznie w odruchy, a ostatecznie pozbawiony i samokontroli u szczytu swojego uniesienia, mógł polegać tylko na własnej cielesności. Wiedział, że jego pchnięcia są coraz mocniejsze, niemal szarpane i spazmatyczne, ale wiedza nie dawała mu żadnej mocy. Ostatnią jego przytomną decyzją w tej godzinie było porzucenie rozumu. Zanurzył się w tej otchłani, a otchłań przyjęła go chętnie, z jękiem słodkich, kobiecych ust.

Cisnął w jej uda pod dyktando wyćwiczonych mięśni. Być może całe łóżko zakołysało się razem z nimi, ale teraz nie zwróciłby uwagi nawet na walący się im na głowy sufit. Wilgoć na jego ciele nie była już tylko mgiełką, a skraplała się gęsto w zagłębieniach muskulatury. Zaciskał pięści jeszcze mocniej, aż pobielały mu knykcie, ale jego łup nie protestował. A może protestował? Hawke wydawała się łaknąć powietrza, lecz zamiast go nabierać, zdawała się nim dławić. Czy potrafiłaby rzucić w niego przekleństwem, jeśli wpierw walczyła o oddech? Nie dumał nad tym. Parł na nią, póki rozchylała przed nim rozedrgane, podkurczone nogi. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że była gorąca. Pulsująca wilgoć jej ciała dawała mu przewrotną ulgę, chociaż napięcie wciąż rosło. Był jednak coraz bliżej.

Przez ułamek sekundy, który teraz zdawał się zachłanną wiecznością, zapominał się, że nie jest sam. Z transu wyrwały go wznoszące się jęki Hawke. Rozwarła ciężkie powieki i ich spojrzenia spotkały się, pomimo gorączki która panowała miedzy nimi. Wargi kobiety drżały, jakby nie mogły udźwignąć żadnych słów.

 _Nareszcie. W końcu to zrobisz, Hawke?_ – przemknęła myśl po rozgrzanej głowie elfa – _W końcu każesz mi przestać i iść precz?_

Był gotowy na jej atak, chociaż ciało wciąż przyjmowało ciało. Nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, może nie do końca wierząc, że w końcu uda się jej przemówić. Jego uszy były gotowe na słowa, ale słyszał jedynie ich ciężkie oddechy i skrzypiący protest łóżka. Nagle zadrżała cała.

– Fenris… – wykrztusiła, ale był pewien, że to dopiero preludium.

Głos się jej załamywał i mógł założyć, że to ton rozpaczy, ale nie mógł założyć, że teraz łatwo będzie go od niej oderwać.

– Proszę…

Powinno wystarczyć. Lecz z takim słowem na ustach i z nim samym miedzy jej nogami, osiągnęła raczej skutek odwrotny. Pchnął jeszcze mocniej, jakby zaczarowany.

Krzyknęła w końcu. W końcu, bo do tej chwili połykała swoje jęki, próbując utrzymać w tajemnicy ich schadzkę przed resztą domowników. Jeszcze przed kwadransem Fenris podzielał tę myśl. Teraz chciał wyszarpać z niej każdy stłumiony płacz.

 _Krzycz, wysłucham_ – przyznał milcząco – _Przemyślę potem_.

– Proszę! – wyrzuciła z siebie jeszcze żałośniej – Błagam, nie przestawaj…

Nie przestawał.

Oparła się piętami o materac i wygięła biodra ku niemu. Ta resztka mężczyzny, która mogła jeszcze wnioskować, uznała odruch za szaleństwo. Zaplątał się. Już nie wiedział, które z nich postradało zmysły. On, rzucając się w objęcia czarodziejki, czy może jednak ona, oddając się jego nagłej chutliwości. Ulegli sobie tak łatwo. Powinien być przezorniejszy, powinien ją chronić, trzymać z dala od karykatury, w którą przeobraziły go eksperymenty hodowane na oparach magii. Ta resztka elfa, która umiała jeszcze myśleć, tonęła jednak pod tonią ekstazy.

Uścisk na jego członku zapulsował. Hawke szarpnęła całym ciałem, jej powieki zacisnęły się, odwrotnie niż usta, z których uciekały jej głuche jęki, a wypięte biodra opadły i zadrżały na materacu. Dobrze, że trzymał jej nadgarstki. Przysiągłby, że gdyby nie to, rozerwałaby mu skórę na plecach swoimi palcami.

Jeśli byłby w stanie, pomyślałby czy to już to. Czy to koniec. Czy osiągnęła skraj swoich możliwości. A ona rozpostarła powieki, wbiła w niego spojrzenie wielkich oczu i zobaczył w nich, co czuła. Zobaczył w nich bezdech. Zobaczył tęsknotę uświadomioną dopiero w chwili spełnienia. Zobaczył w nich siebie.

Doszedł w niej, przyłapawszy się po raz wtóry na swoim zapamiętaniu.

Spłynęło z niego całe napięcie. Westchnął jękliwie, jakby był to jego pierwszy oddech po wiekach spędzonych w próżni. Jego płuca nadymały się pulsująco. Całym ciałem odczuwał nerwowy rytm serca, które wybijało niemy protest przeciwko swojej niedoli. Jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się niemal za ciasna.

Osunął się na nią bez siły, choć ostrożnie. Dopiero teraz, w kilka chwil po ostatnim pchnięciu bioder, kobieta wydawała się odzyskiwać oddech i spokój ciała. Fenris natomiast przysiągłby, że zmogło go, jakby wyzionął ducha. Przypominając sobie nagle o swoim własny ciężarze i wykrzesując do tego jakąś mistyczną rezerwę sił, wsparł się na łokciu i położył na plecach tuż przy jej boku.

Cisza zadzwoniła mu w uszach, a zmęczenie zawróciło w głowie. Jakże musieli być głośni i ruchliwi, że teraz sypialnia Hawke wydawała mu się głucha niczym grobowiec. Wsłuchiwał się w jej wyrównujący oddech. Wszystko co stało się w ostatnich momentach było dobitnym dowodem na to, jak bardzo elf jest świadomy jej obecności. Ale dopiero teraz poczuł z tego powodu prawdziwy niepokój. Nie wiedział, czy kobieta wraca do rzeczywistości, czy odpływa w jeszcze inną, wnosząc po jej przymkniętych powiekach i sennej bezczynności. Zwróciłby się do Stwórcy ze szczerą i gorącą prośbą o to drugie, gdyby uznał, że należy go w to mieszać.

– Fenris… – jej wargi poruszyły się, a jego serce poturlało do gardła.

Ostatnim razem, jak wyrzekła jego imię, miało zupełnie inne znaczenie – było jej słodkim, ale rozdzierającym serce błaganiem. Elf nie był pewny, czy faktycznie na nie odpowiedział.

– Jestem… padnięta… – wyszeptała.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły samoistnie, zanim zauważył, że stwierdzenie to faktycznie go rozbawiło. Padnięta. Jakże było to banalne, biorąc pod uwagę przez co przeszli, aby osiągnąć ten stan. Ale sam nie umiał znaleźć lepszego określenia.

– Chodźmy spać – poprosiła.

Kiwnął głową, mimo, że nie mogła tego zobaczyć, gdyż jej oczy nie rozwarły się nawet na moment. Obiecał sobie, że odczeka, aż zaśnie na dobre i wtedy delikatnie wysunie się z łóżka. Zaczął planować swoją ucieczkę. Kiedy w swoich wyobrażeniach doszedł do momentu, jak bezszelestnie otworzyć drzwi jej izby i pokonać schody, zmógł go sen.


End file.
